Hellie, la niña sombra
by Myriamj
Summary: Para salvar la vida de su madre, Helga aceptó renunciar a su vida como la conocía, y de paso, mejorar la vida de cada quién. Pero casi nada ha resultado cómo esperaba. Un mundo sin Helga, pero con rastros y sombras de ella por doquier, mientras Arnold intenta desesperadamente rescatarla de su memoria.
1. Preludio

No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold! No, e incluso perdí un capítulo que había descargado. Y el inicio de esta historia después de haberla escrito. Tal vez tenga mala suerte… (ruido de caída de la silla), ok, ¡estoy bien!

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

.

Helga se aferraba a su asiento en el auto.

-"¿No deberías ir más despacio, Miriam?"- se quejó en voz alta, mientras veía cuan rápidamente desaparecían los postes de la carretera a través de la ventana.

-"Pero Helga, la velocidad máxima de es 120 kilómetros en carretera; voy sólo a 100"- Miriam sonrió a su hija. Un auto apareció frente a ellas.

-"¡Mira al frente!"- gritó Helga aterrorizada. Su madre esquivó el auto sin problemas. En realidad, el auto nunca fue un problema porque venía por el otro carril.

-"Helga, tienes que calmarte"- dijo su madre -"No es la primera vez que salimos juntas sin Bob."

Helga lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Cierto, Miriam había perdido su licencia hace un año atrás por conducir en estado de ebriedad, pero la había recuperado hace ya varios meses. Incluso, ya no bebía sus smoothies como antes. No había tomado ninguno antes de salir; Helga se había preocupado de chequear eso, así como el estado del auto. No había nada que pudiera salir mal, pero ella tenía esta horrible impresión de que algo malo realmente podría pasar. Y no era sólo el hecho de estar encerrada varias horas con Miriam arriba de un auto. Era como si pudiese olerlo, estaba en el aire, si eso tenía algún sentido.

Un auto las adelantó y le tocó la bocina.

-"¿Ves? Hasta nos están adelantando"- señaló Miriam -"¡Hola!"- añadió la mujer, bajando la ventanilla y tocando la bocina a su vez.

-"¡Tortuga!"- gritó un segundo auto que las adelantó. Helga vio a Miriam apretar las manos un poco en el volante, pero no dijo nada.

-"No les hagas caso, mamá… ¿No quieres ir más lento?"- preguntó Helga de nuevo, incapaz de relajarse.

-"Helga, estás siendo paranoica. No hay nada que preocuparse. Veamos… ¿qué te parece un poco de música?"-Helga gritó de terror al ver que su madre se distraía mirando la vieja radio del vehículo.

-"¡Nooo! Es decir… ehm, yo la busco, ¿country está bien?"- Helga intentó disimular su ansiedad. Estaba muerta de miedo. Su madre la miró extrañada, pero rápidamente volvió su vista al camino.

-"Helga, cariño, si no te conociera mejor diría qué algo te pasa".

Helga se rascó un brazo, nerviosa. ¿Cómo explicar algo que ni siquiera lograba entender?

-"A lo mejor tiene que ver con ese amiguito tuyo…¿cómo se llama? Al…"

-"¡No tiene nada que ver con Ar… con ninguno de los zopencos de mi clase!"- Helga interrumpió las divagaciones de su madre. Nerviosa o no, fin del mundo o no, no podría hablar ese tema con Miriam, ni con nadie de su familia en realidad.

-"Oh, está bien"- dijo Miriam, en un tono confuso de perplejidad y monotonía. Helga respiró aliviada. Un ligero silencio se hizo en el interior del auto. Un camión se acercaba por el otro carril.

-"Qué raro…"- reflexionó Miriam en voz alta.

-"¿Eh?"- preguntó Helga, aún distraída en sus pensamientos sobre Arnold, cuando el infierno se desató.

Mientras el camión se cruzaba con ellas, se encontraron de frente con otro vehículo que había intentado adelantar al camión. Era imposible frenar. Miriam trató de esquivar el auto, la camioneta trató de esquivarlas a ellas y el camión trató de no verse involucrado en el inevitable choque. Helga no supo si su madre dijo un garabato o no cuando los frenos le fallaron. Todo se fue a negro, mientras el olor a bencina derramada inundaba sus sentidos.

.

Pasaron segundos que parecieron horas. Helga volvió en sí a tiempo para escuchar los últimos gemidos de Miriam entre los fierros.

-"Mamá, mamá"- llamó Helga, preocupada por lo que había pasado y atrapada en lo que había sido su asiento. Miriam no respondió.

-"Miriam, responde, mamá"- rogó Helga, sintiendo como la angustia inundaba su corazón y la atravesaba como puñales.

-"Mamá"- repitió de nuevo, acercándose a su madre. Y entonces, se dio cuenta que la angustia no era lo único que la atravesaba. En su angustia, había logrado acercarse a Miriam atravesando fierros, cinturón de seguridad y todo lo que se interponía. Raro. Tal vez era un sueño. Tal vez podía liberar a su madre. Miriam soltó otro gemido, claramente inconsciente.

-"¿Mamá?"- la tenue esperanza brilló en la voz de Helga, y asimismo, brillaron sus manos. Esta vez, Helga ni siquiera cuestionó lo raro del sueño y se dispuso a tratar de sacar a su madre del auto. Pero sus brillantes manos atravesaban los fierros que encerraban a su madre.

La esperanza fue reemplazada por la frustración y la rabia; sus manos se volvieron de un tono grisáceo.

-"¡Maldición!"- exclamó, golpeando lo que había sido parte del panel del auto. El golpe resonó en el plástico y en el metal, rompiéndolo en una clara demostración de una gran fuerza. Helga se sintió confundida, pero entonces se le ocurrió…

-"Maldición, maldición, maldición"- Helga comenzó a repetir como un mantra, aferrándose a la rabia y logrando mover como plumas los fierros del auto.

Helga logró salir junto a su madre desmayada de los escombros del auto. Pero el olor a bencina y la idea de un sueño extraño la indujeron a intentar rescatar a la otra persona involucrada en el choque, usando sus nuevas habilidades de forma intuitiva.

-"Qué curioso, niña"- una voz dijo a sus espaldas, cuando ya arrastraba al conductor de la camioneta lejos de los autos.

Helga se dio vuelta sorprendida. No había nadie. Miró frente suyo: una persona de negro y con máscara blanca tomaba los pies del hombre para ayudarla a llevarlo a una distancia segura.

-"Generalmente, las personas que sobreviven a un choque de este tipo fallecen a los pocos minutos; no se quedan en este trance ayudando a los demás a escapar. Y menos a los culpables".

Helga no supo que responder, mientras cargaban juntas al hombre que hedía a alcohol. Aún se sentía como un sueño extraño. Tal vez estaba en shock. Tal vez era una pesadilla, fruto de su imaginación y las películas que había visto. En ese momento, la camioneta explotó, haciendo estallar el auto de su madre.

-"Al menos, el camión siguió adelante y su conductor está tratando de llamar a emergencias."

-"¿Quién eres?"- finalmente preguntó. Su pregunta fue ignorada.

-"Ahora, él podrá vivir y ella podrá ser enterrada de cuerpo completo".

Helga se estremeció. Su madre lucía demacrada.

-"Es mi madre, ¡tiene que vivir!"- exclamó Helga horrorizada.

-"Si quieres que viva, sólo hay algo que podemos hacer; pero tienes que saber que podría ser injusto para ti"- Helga asintió a las palabras de la máscara-"Por cierto, yo no tengo nombre. Soy una sombra. Y las sombras habitamos la penumbra de la vida y la muerte, sin dejar recuerdos de nuestro paso."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

En realidad, esta historia lleva mucho tiempo en mi cabeza… y este capítulo meses vegetando en mi pc. Pero bueno, dado mi largo silencio, he decidido subir esta historia junto con otra ("Phillipe Bob"). A ver si reconquisto mi musa traviesa.

Por cierto, comentarios, preguntas y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidos. Eso sí, personalmente sugiero esperen al segundo- tercer capítulo que se irán aclarando un poco más las cosas. Como dijo la persona con máscara, las sombras habitan la penumbra y por eso puede ser un poco confuso al inicio. Pero de continuar, habrá un capítulo más adelante (bastante más adelante) que hará que todo esto (al menos para mí) valga la pena. Jajajajaja.

De todos modos, les adelanto y explico: "las sombras" de esta historia NO tienen ninguna relación con "la Sombra" de la segunda y anhelada segunda película ("La película de la Jungla").


	2. Chapter 2 Un mundo sin Helga

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Arnold arrugó el entrecejo en sus sueños. Aguantaba las ganas de llorar al conocer las noticias, y luego en un deprimente y lluvioso funeral. Recordaba una risa lejana, una voz burlona, un espíritu apasionado que se escapaba en su memoria, y caía en la angustia del olvido. Gritaba llamando un nombre en su mente, tratando de aferrar algo de un rosado que se desvanecía, pero sólo veía a sus padres que partían en un avión imaginado. Unas coletas rubias se transformaban en los rayos del sol que lo obligaban a despertar.

-"Hey Arnold, hey Arnold, hey Arnold"- su reloj-alarma sonó.

Arnold lo apagó con desgana. Ese sueño lo molestaba desde tiempo atrás, dos meses aproximadamente. No lograba situarlo bien. Era molesto sentir que algo se escapaba tenazmente de sus recuerdos, algo importante que lo hacía sentirse impotente. Arnold se arregló para ir al colegio.

Como todas las mañanas, Arnold se vistió, tomó desayuno y trató de mostrarse alegre para que sus abuelos no sospecharan. Sabía que fallaba, pero que sus abuelos valoraban el esfuerzo. Ellos pensaban que su estado de ánimo se debía al paradero desconocido de sus padres; Arnold mismo pensaría igual si no fuera por las pesadillas y esa sensación que aludía a otra pérdida… más rabiosa e impotente, pero no lograba recordar qué o a quién había perdido.

En el bus escolar se sentaba junto a sus amigos Gerald y Phoebe. Como todas las mañanas, se sorprendía esperando ver a Phoebe aparecer tras otra persona. Como todas las mañanas, saludaba amablemente a la niña que subía sola, mientras ocultaba su desilusión. Gerald se ocupaba de llenar el pesado silencio con las historias favoritas de todos los niños y niñas del curso: cuentos de niñas malhumoradas que escondían un buen corazón.

Una vez en el colegio, se distraía dibujando círculos, a los que a veces les agregaba chasquilla o un par de coletas. Guardaba un dibujo que le gustaba mucho, de un círculo con un moño rosa y dos puntos azules en su mitad superior; lo había hecho en una de las tantas clases en que el Sr. Simmons leía poemas románticos de poetas con espíritus atormentados de amor. Arnold también tenía el hábito de rascarse la cabeza y mirar atrás, para luego suspirar con molestia y nostalgia. A veces sentía que sus compañeros, e incluso su profesor, compartían la misma nostalgia.

Tras el colegio, se juntaba con sus amigos en el campo Gerald. En distintas ocasiones, Eugene y Curly trataron de motivar al grupo a jugar beisbol, con magros resultados. Parecía que todos sentían desgano y una pena que no se podía definir con palabras ni lógica alguna. La situación mejoró un poco cuando Stinky llevó a Gloria a sumarse a las actividades y Torvald comenzó a jugar con ellos. Sin embargo, todos sabían que lo pasaban mejor cuando hacían algo descabellado, como jugar a tirar piedras a los basureros o a inventar la amenaza más creativa e irónica. Era como si un peso del fondo del estómago se levantara. Arnold sentía la alegría contagiosa y olvidada de esa risa cuyos ecos sólo escuchaba en sus sueños.

En algún momento de la tarde, generalmente antes de irse a su casa, pasaba a saludar al Sr. Pataki a su tienda. No recordaba cuándo o cómo había empezado esa costumbre, pero sentía una compasión inexplicable por él y su familia, una sensación de soledad compartida que hacía más llevadero e incluso grato ese sentimiento. En ocasiones sentía rabia, por ejemplo, cuando lo veía junto a su hija Olga, pero primaba el afecto producto de esa sensación de cercanía.

El tiempo transcurría lentamente en ajados tonos rosados y amarillos.

Ese día fue igual a los otros. Incluso más alegre, luego que Rhonda inventara el apodo "Niño Rosa" para Harold. El buen humor lo contagió a Bob Pataki, quien lo invitó a tomar algo (una leche) en su casa. No era primera vez que iba. De hecho, otro motivo de su amistad con ese señor era por el aura de misterio de su casa. Si Arnold hubiese sido más crédulo, habría jurado que en el segundo piso, en la pieza que permanecía cerrada, había un enorme secreto que podría encerrar verdades que apenas se alcanzaban a vislumbrar. Como no era tan crédulo, se quedaba con la sensación de misterio, de curiosidad y temor de subir al segundo piso, y con la diáfana soledad compartida con cada miembro de esa familia.

Pero ese día, las horas pasaron más rápido con la pequeña alegría. Pronto fue de noche y aunque el sr. Pataki y Olga ofrecieron llevarlo en el nuevo y muy seguro auto a su casa (la sr.a Pataki no conducía desde un accidente que nadie recordaba bien), Arnold decidió caminar hasta la Casa de Huéspedes. Caminar distraído por las calles, con el deseo esperanzado de que en una esquina chocaría con un encuentro inesperado. Era un día marcado por una alegría especial. Cualquier cosa podía suceder, incluso ser seguido por sombras sin darse cuenta.

Sin embargo, tras varias cuadras y esquinas donde no se encontró intempestivamente con nadie, se arrepintió de no haber aceptado el ofrecimiento del Sr. Pataki. La noche estaba fría, parecía llenarse de sonidos y silencios extraños. Su mente se llenó con el recuerdo de antiguas leyendas urbanas y las advertencias de los peligros que enfrentan los niños si salen solos en la noche.

Dos hombres de dudosas intenciones se acercaron de improviso, dando la razón a sus pensamientos.

-"Hola niño. Fría noche"- Uno de ellos le dijo. Arnold no respondió.

-"Bien, mocoso. Hagámoslo corto, pásanos todo lo que traigas".

Arnold sólo llevaba su bate de beisbol. No quería entregarlo, pero algo le dijo que su kung-fu no le serviría en esa ocasión. Decidió correr.

-"¡Eh, niño!"

Lo alcanzaron en un oscuro callejón, con unos botes de basura. Uno de ellos sacó una cuchilla.

-"Tú te lo buscaste mocoso. No me gusta que me hagan correr. Ahora…"

Las sombras del callejón parecieron aumentar su densidad. Arnold, inconscientemente se refugió en ellas, como si lo llamaran y ofrecieran protección.

-"¡No escaparás de nuevo!"- Arnold se vio cogido de los brazos. Uno de ellos lo sostenía y el otro sonreía de modo demencial.

-"Sólo te íbamos a quitar lo que tenías, pero no me gusta que me engañen… ¿has escuchado hablar del mercado de órganos?"- La cuchilla posó su filo en su cuello -"Ahora…"

Algo pareció agitarse. Las sombras parecieron tornarse más definidas y oscuras.

-"Ahora lo dejas y te vas"- una voz rabiosa habló entre dientes. Arnold logró localizar la fuente de la voz en una figura oscura, con una ¿más cara blanca? Que difícilmente lograba ver desde su posición.

Arnold sintió temblar a sus captores, pero fue retenido con más fuerza.

-"Bonito truco.¡ No te metas en nuestros asuntos!"- respondió uno de los asaltantes.

Arnold vio la figura acercarse a ellos… sí, vestía completamente de negro y tenía una máscara blanca en su rostro. Debía ser un poco más alta que él. ¿Quién sería?

-"Déjalo ir"- la voz rabiosa se hizo más calmada y amenazante.

Su captor lo liberó para atacar a la figura negra, pero ésta pareció esquivarlo. Arnold vio como el de la cuchilla traspasó el cuerpo negro con el arma, pero fue como si hubiese intentado apuñalar una columna de humo. Una columna de humo que le quitó la cuchilla y zarandeó a los malhechores.

-"Corran o desaparecerán".

Los asaltantes corrieron para desaparecer en la noche. Arnold se acercó a la figura enmascarada.

-"¿Estás bien? Gracias por… "- empezó a decir Arnold. El corazón aún le latía con violencia, pero una alegría y una sensación de paz lo embarcó desde lo más profundo: la figura le era conocida. Estaba seguro que la conocía.

-"… gracias por ayudarme. ¿Te conozco?"

Arnold observó como la figura, que parecía haber estado muy enojada a pesar de que la máscara no transmitía emociones, ahora parecía inquieta.

-"Eh, no..no, definitivamente. Tengo que irme." - la figura se alejó con cierta torpeza.

-"¡Espera!"- Arnold la alcanzó, tomándole del brazo. El brazo no era de humo o sombras; era delgado y femenino como él esperaba.-"¿Te volveré a ver?"

La figura, a pesar de la máscara, pareció mirarlo inquieta.

-" ¡Oye Cabeza…! Quiero decir, Arnold. Tienes que soltarme y dejarme ir. O habrán consecuencias."- aunque algo amenazante, Arnold no se dejó amedrentar. Ni soltó el brazo pese a los evidentes esfuerzos que hacía la figura por sacudirse sus manos.

-"Al menos, dime tu nombre. Tú sabes el mío"- dijo Arnold, tratando de ver quién podía ser.

La figura suspiró. Luego miró en torno suyo y sacudió un poco más su brazo retenido.

-"¿Me dejarás ir si te digo un nombre?"

-"Tú nombre"- precisó Arnold.

-"Soy una sombra; no tengo nombre, no ya."

-"¿Alguna vez lo tuviste?"

La figura dudó.

-"¿Por qué deseas retenerme? Ok, salvé tu trasero de esas pestes y ya me agradeciste. Dejémoslo así. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí"- murmuró para sí misma al final.

Arnold no supo qué decir. Frases como "te extraño", "me agradas", "no eres mala como aparentas" y muchas otras vinieron a su mente. Pero ninguna tenía mucho sentido.

-"Tengo que irme. Un gusto hablarte…"- Arnold escuchó decir a la figura al tiempo que el brazo se soltaba de su agarre. Un peso se hundió en su estómago.

-"Espera, ¿cómo te puedo llamar?" - la figura lo miró dubitativa.

-"¿Para qué deseas llamarme?"- la figura lo miró con curiosidad ahora.

-"Bueno, por si andas por aquí y podemos pasear juntos… tal vez pueda ayudarte…"- Arnold sintió que hacía el ridículo.

-"Sí, claro. Ayudaría que no te expusieras a ser asaltado. ¿Qué andas haciendo a estas horas, fuera de tu casa, de todos modos?"- exclamó con ironía la figura de sombra.

-"Son sólo las 09.00 de la noche, no es peligroso. Venía de visitar a un amigo. Los Pataki."

-"No, claro que no. Y porque no es peligroso fue que tuve que rescatarte de un encuentro amistoso con un cuchillo"- ironizó la figura enmascarada. Arnold se sentía cómodo conversando con ella. -"En serio, tienes que redefinir tu concepto de peligroso. Para darte una pista, salir de noche ya no es una opción de tranquilidad."

De pronto, la figura dudó.

-"Eh, ¿dijiste que venías de ver a Los Pataki? ¿Por…cómo…?"- la figura pareció dudar de continuar la pregunta.

-"Los Pataki son mis amigos. Es una familia que ha sufrido y pasado por varias cosas, ¿sabes?"- dijo Arnold con un dejo de amargura que desconocía.

-"Me tengo que ir"- dijo la figura cortante.

-"¡¿Pero cómo te llamo?!"- preguntó Arnold alarmado, al ver la figura empezar a diluirse como una niebla en las sombras. El proceso se detuvo unos segundos antes de responder.

-"Soy una sombra…"

-"¿Puedo llamarte "Hellie"?"- preguntó Arnold con osadía y creatividad. La figura de sombras dio su muda aceptación.

-"¿Hellie, la niña sombra?"- preguntó Arnold, pero ya no había nadie que le respondiera. La figura se había fundido con las sombras tenues del callejón.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Decidí actualizar y subir este capítulo, antes que la otra (nueva y prometida) historia de Phillipe Bob.

Como pueden ver, Helga se ha transformado en una sombra, un ser extraño que no está vivo ni muerto, sino al margen de la realidad. Pero esto ha tenido varias consecuencias. Empezando por la dificultad de Helga para pasar desapercibida, y la tenacidad de cierto Cabeza de Balón.

Espero no sea una historia muy larga (estoy pensando en unos 6-8 capítulos, incluyendo el epílogo), y ojalá les guste. Sino, bueno, al menos habré liberado algunas neuronas de cargar con esto. XP

Por cierto, originalmente, el nombre sería "Chica Fideo", pero no calzaba bien con el desarrollo. Así que si desean vuelva ese nombre… bueno, tal vez podría elaborar algo. O no. Muajajaja.


	3. Chapter 3 Algunas preguntas

Muy bien; que no se diga que no estoy actualizando… por lo menos esta historia. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews; me animan a continuar. Actualmente estoy con dificultades para acceder a internet, así que si no actualizo, no es sólo por flojera (aunque es un factor importante, lo sé).

Pero bueno, sin mucha revisión para no arrepentirme, subiré este breve capítulo.

Así que sin más que decir, continúo…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Arnold sonrió ligeramente en sus sueños. Continuaba con la misma pesadilla, pero ya no se sentía tan impotente. Las sombras del olvido que hacían doblemente angustiosa su pérdida, parecían susurrar un aroma perdido, mostrando que la pérdida tal vez era aparente. Tal vez, como el juego de las escondidas, donde una niña -a quien no veía la cara- corría a la distancia. El rosado ya no desaparecía; se fundía con los tonos grises de la niebla que lo devolvía a la realidad, junto con los rayos de sol con forma de coletas.

Arnold despertó de buen ánimo, sin necesidad de fingir. Pero con grandes deseos de caminar de noche nuevamente.

"Buenos días, Chaparrito. ¿Amaneciste de buen ánimo?"

"¡Buen desayuno, Tex!"

Arnold miró a sus abuelos, mientras se sentaba frente a su plato de cereales.

"Abuelo…" - Arnold dudó su preguntarle. Nunca les había comentado de sus pesadillas y no quería hacerlo ahora. Pero cabía la posibilidad que ellos supieran sobre su extraño encuentro nocturno.

"Dime, Chaparrito."

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Ya lo hiciste, Arnold. Jejeje" – Arnold miró a su abuelo con seriedad.

"¡Galletas y cucarachas! El comisario debe alimentarse"- su abuela miró fijamente a Arnold, su mano sujetando una cuchara de palo como si fuese una pistola en su funda.

Arnold suspiró, tomó una cuchara y comió sus cereales.

"Abuelo, eehh, ¿alguna vez te has encontrado con una sombra?"

-"¿Una sombra? ¿Cómo mi sombra? Es una pregunta extraña, Chaparrito"- su abuelo lució confundido.

"No, quiero decir, si, por ejemplo, alguna vez fueses seguido por una sombra y…"

Arnold observó a su abuelo palidecer.

"Arnold, dime, sé sincero hijo, ¿te has sentido perseguido por alguien? ¿Por secuaces de La Sombra?"

"¿Secuaces de La Sombra?"- ahora, Arnold era el confundido.

"¡Hombres bestias, codiciosos y avariciosos que irrumpen la selva y la tranquilidad de las tribus, llevando la destrucción!"- su abuela terminó espectacularmente, usando la cuchara de palo como una espada apuntando a un enemigo invisible. Arnold parpadeo más confundido aún.

"Los hombres malos que atacaban a la tribu de los Ojos Verdes, a quienes tus padres ayudaban"- explicó su abuelo. Arnold recordó repentinamente el diario de su padre.

"No, no. No tiene nada que ver con eso".

"Uff, qué alivio. Ya veía que teníamos que dejar la casa de huéspedes. Aunque no sería tan malo dejar esta pocilga…"- la mirada del abuelo se desvío a Oscar Kokoschka, que acababa de entrar a la cocina, rumbo directo al refrigerador.

"Hola abuelo, jeje".

"¡Yo no soy tu abuelo!"

"Arnold, ¿estás seguro que ninguno de ellos te perseguía? Podríamos ir a California"- susurró su abuelo.

"Ah, sueños de sol y libertad"- exclamó su abuela, mientras le pegaba en la mano a Oscar con la cuchara de palo, cuando éste intentó ver el contenido de una olla.

"No, no eran secuaces de la Sombra" – Arnold respondió con seriedad, recordando aquella ocasión en que el abuelo quiso vender la Casa de Huéspedes – "Me voy al colegio. Gracias por el desayuno, abuela".

"Eres bienvenido, Tex"- respondió su abuela.

Arnold salió de la cocina, y pocos minutos después de su casa, mientras su abuelo se rascaba la calva pensando: "¿Qué habrá querido preguntar?". Pero sus cavilaciones terminaron con un encogimiento de hombros de su esposa, y la defensa del contenido de su plato de las ansiosas manos del inquilino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el bus, Arnold iba sentado pensativo. A través de la ventana veía las sombras que la luz de la mañana proyectaba. Dudaba de preguntarle a Gerald, quizás nadie sabía… era como esas historias de niñas que desaparecían sin dejar rastro de su existencia.

"Viejo, ¿estás escuchando?"

"¿Ah?"

"Arni, ¿qué te pasa? Estás más distraído que de costumbre, y eso es decir mucho"- contestó su mejor amigo.

"Ehm…"

"Puede ser que te estás perdiendo para encontrar algo"- acotó Phoebe.

Arnold y Gerald la miraron perplejos. Gerald había sido su amigo de toda la vida, pero Arnold no lograba situar cuando Phoebe se volvió tan cercana y el dúo se transformó en un trío. Pero algo de lo que la niña decía le hacía sentido… eso de perder y encontrar algo.

"No, pero ¿han tenido la sensación de que perdieron algo?"- preguntó Arnold.

"No de nuevo"- se quejó Gerald, elevando sus ojos al cielo.

"Importantes filósofos y psicoanalistas hablan que la existencia humana se basa en la pérdida y en la sensación de vacío, por lo que intentamos llenar nuestras vidas con cosas que le den sentido o valor"- Phoebe respondió amablemente, aunque era un discurso que no decía por primera vez a la pregunta de Arnold (que tampoco preguntaba por esa sensación por primera vez).

Arnold decidió cambiar el foco de la conversación.

"Esta vez, tengo la sensación de que puedo recordar quién fue."

"¿Quién fue qué?"- preguntó Gerald, masajeándose las sienes.

"¿No es un desplazamiento doloroso pero efectivo, de la pérdida de tus padres?"

"No. Tengo la firme sensación que había una persona, una niña, que conocí, que conocimos, y que por algún motivo no podemos recordar"- Arnold respondió casi triunfante, recordando los colores de su sueño.

"¿Una niña? Arnold, Arnold, Arnold"- Gerald negó con la cabeza y miró a su amigo -"Si te gusta una chica y quieres que te ayudemos, sólo pídelo. No tienes que inventar artimañas."

"¡Es verdad!"- se defendió Arnold -"Phoebe, ¿recuerdas esos sueños extraños?"

"¿Sí?"- respondió titubeante la niña. Tiempo atrás, después de haberse quedado dormida en una clase, Phoebe le había contado que a veces tenía unos sueños extraños, cada vez menos frecuentes, pero no logró relatar uno.

¿Y tú, Gerald?- el moreno asintió. En esa misma ocasión, Gerald les había dicho que él también había tenido un par de sueños de estar bajo la lluvia, pensando y mirando el vacío, pero que al despertar, decidió tomar algo de aire y seguir durmiendo. Arnold no le había creído mucho entonces; había pensado que lo había dicho sólo para ganarse la confianza de Phoebe.

"En esos sueños, ¿había algo rosado?"- preguntó Arnold entusiasmado. Sus amigos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos, sorprendidos.

"¿Y coletas rubias?"- añadió. Phoebe pareció más afectada.

"Arnold viejo, ¿adónde quieres llegar?"- preguntó Gerald, mirando con cierta preocupación a Phoebe.

"Tengo la firme impresión que esos sueños son en realidad recuerdos de una persona que no podemos recordar."

"Viejo, y esto es raro que yo lo diga, ¿no es algo irracional? Quiero decir, todas las personas que conocemos somos capaces de recordarlos…"

"Bueno, hay veces que no somos conscientes de nuestros recuerdos y la memoria se altera. Por ejemplo, un trauma físico, como un tec, o un trauma emocional puede incidir en un síndrome de amnesia…"- comenzó a explicar Phoebe.

"¿Y en español?"- interrumpió Gerald.

"Si recibimos un golpe en la cabeza podemos quedar amnésicos temporalmente… estoy segura que le pasó a alguien de la escuela"- musitó la niña.

"Pero no hemos recibido ningún golpe"- señaló el chico moreno.

"También olvidamos aquellos actos mecánicos o autómatas, y lo relacionado con eso…" –Phoebe miró a sus confundidos interlocutores "es decir, nuestra memoria registra lo que para nosotros es más relevante, pero cosas sin relevancia como el pie que apoyamos en la cama para despertar, no lo registramos".

Arnold trató de recordar rápidamente con qué pie se levantó. Estaba seguro que Gerald estaba pensando lo mismo. La voz de Phoebe interrumpió ese silencioso segundo.

"Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero deberían leer más. No manejan muchos conceptos."

"Lo siento nena, pero yo soy lo que soy."

"¿Me ayudarán entonces?"- preguntó Arnold. Las miradas escépticas de sus amigos le respondió.

"Viejo, ¿cómo buscaremos a alguien de quien no recordamos nada? ¿Qué tal si no existe?"

"Toda persona tiene registros de su existencia, como acta de nacimiento, controles médicos, inscripción en escuelas, entre otros. Pero aún logrando acceder a esos registros, son miles de personas sólo en esta ciudad."

"Gerald, ¿recuerdas cuándo buscamos a la hija del señor Hyunn?"- replicó Arnold.

"Sí, pero nosotros no logramos encontrarla, apareció como milagro navideño."

"Sé que podemos resolver esto. Hemos pasado por otros problemas, y hemos salido adelante."

"Arnold, hum, ¿con qué información contamos?"- Arnold se rascó la base del cuello ante la pregunta de la niña. No supo que responder.

"Arnold, viejo, eres un niño soñador y bien loco. Pero te ayudaré en lo que sea. No puede ser peor que el "Rey de las Cloacas"- Gerald juntó su mano con la de Arnold en su saludo especial.

"Gracias Gerald"

"¿El Rey de las Cloacas?"- preguntó Phoebe curiosa.

"Una laarga historia."- respondió Gerald, haciéndose el interesante.

Arnold sonrió ante la actitud de su amigo y se preparó a bajar del autobús. Habían llegado al colegio.


End file.
